The Heir
by Violent Massacre
Summary: The Heir to the throne of planet Vegeta. A future king to the Saiyans. Follow his epic journey From birth, to eradication. AU


A/N: My first fan fic here on FF..! We all know Vegeta's mother was never mentioned in the series, but I decided to make an OC of how I always believed she would be like... If I am wrong, I do not mind constructive criticism...Thank you all.. :)

* * *

The almost blood-curdling scream could be heard from miles away. A woman writhed and thrashed over the covers of her bed, as they held her down, her legs wide apart as they helped deliver her baby. Her face was torn between pain and agony, and from afar, there stood her mate, his face ghastly pale.

He hated to see her in so much pain. It completely distraught him... a single tear escaped his eye lid, slightly calming the churning and twisting of his stomach.

Suddenly the screaming stopped... the sounds of a wailing new-born took place afterwards. Quickly, the Medic took hold of the babe, securely in his arms, as he cut the umbilical cord. He was taken to another room shortly afterwards, to bathe and nourish the babe.

The woman smiled at her mate...who grinned back.

"Vegeta..."

Upon hearing his name, he rushed to her side, and nuzzled his face into her open palm.

"Ohh...Vegeta..." She whispered in awe. "Did you see him...? He's so wonderful..."

"I didn't get a chance..." He whispered back, as her hand delicately cupped his face. "Did you say 'him'??"

"He's a very healthy prince..." She said with a wide smile, her fingers softly caressing his cheek. As she looked closely, she noticed an all too familiar stain below his eye. "You cried..." she whispered, and nervously, he kissed her hand and buried his face into her hand.

"I do not like to see you in pain, woman..." He responded honestly. "It tears me apart--"

Like a whisper, she lifted her fingers atop of his mouth, silencing him. "It's alright... As you can see, I'm doing perfectly alright... no need to worry..."

"Fine... I shall see to it that we have no more children--"

"Vegeta." She remarked, her eyes narrowed. "You're telling me you would give up all those nights of passion just to avoid pregnancy..??"

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I never said we'll avoid those nights... I meant...ways to avoid it..."

"Protection...??" She asked.

"Something like that..."

"It just won't be the same anymore..." she whispered, sitting up, so that she was now eyelevel with her mate. "If that's the way you feel then it's settled..."

He pressed himself closer to her, placing butterfly kisses down her neck. "We can talk about this later... get some rest..."

"Will do, your highness..." She winked.

The King chuckled and exited the room.

...oOo...

"Do you think it is rather wise to be walking around in your condition, Ezria..??"

The Kind held his woman in his arm, both taking a rather long walk down the hallways of their palace.

"I have no condition, Vegeta. It's been two weeks since the baby was born and I wanted out of that bed." she murmured, her voice dripping with venom. "Besides, I needed to speak to you.."

"About what.." He asked, walking slowly just for her.

"We still haven't decided what his name should be...Any Ideas...your majesty..??"

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "It's your decision... He is your son."

"And he is your son as well."

"Well... I allow you to name him anything you want... and if I find it decent... I will accept it.."

They paused for a moment, as Ezria placed her finger over her mouth in thought. Vegeta waited patiently, licking his lips every so often. He knew she found that annoying, but he still did it to annoy her. "Any ideas yet, woman..??"

"Hmm...so much power on the tip of my tongue...Well... I had a perfect name for if we had a daughter... Sapphire..." She said in thought..."

"...There is no way in Kami, I'm naming my son Sapphire.."

"Oh, so he's _your _son now, hmm..??" She giggled. "How about...Ester..??"

"...It sounds decent... still...it does not fit the name of a king..."

"King..??" She asked with wide eyes. "What makes you say that..??"

"Someday...when I am too old and too feeble to protect my people... I must pass down my throne to my only heir." He said with a grin. "Ester is not a good enough name for a king."

Now lost in thought, Ezria paced back and forth across the hallway, and when she finally came to a stop, she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips. He complied nervously, as he was not used to showing affections out in the open. When the kiss ended, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What brought that on, hnnn..??" He whispered in her ear huskily.

"I found the perfect name for our future king.." She whispered, grabbing his hand in process.."

"Which is.."

She paused for a minute, and disentangled herself from him, her eyes now focused on his dark one's.

"...Vegeta..."

* * *

A/N: What I thought would be a perfect ending to Chapter One. Please tell me what you think, or should be changed... If you want an Idea of How Ezria looks like, I made an avatar using ... Here's the link: (http /www .tektek. org/avatar/ 16897547)


End file.
